


alien simba

by jasthelion



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: paint war lead to something cute





	alien simba

”no – i told you, the paint isn’t going to come off!”  
  
”then how do i get it off!?” minho shouts back, somewhat stressed, somewhat amused at the situation they found themselves in. they’re in minho’s dorm, his shirt and jacket tossed away into some random corner of his room. kibum’s bag was placed hurriedly on minho’s bed before he rushed into the bathroom.

it all started with just a booking one of the arts room at their college, deciding to work on their projects together and it shifted so intensely when kibum flicked his brush at minho, getting specks of blue stuck in his hair.

it spiralled, now minho’s white tshirt has permanent dots of various colors and kibum’s denim jacket got a makeover.oh, and minho couldn’t stop laughing seeing kibum’s reaction to all the paint he got stuck on his face. like freckles – except they’re green. not to mention, minho’s bad attempt of stroking the brush over kibum’s forehead only to sing _siiiiimbaaa_.

it was not well received.

but it was still hilarious.

the fact that kibum shoved his paintbrush in under minho’s shirt whenever he got the chance to was completely ignored. at least he can hide it.

scrubbing his skin intensely to get paint off was not how he imagined to spend his afternoon, but minho likes to think that it isn’t that bad after all. either way, kibum looks worse than him.

deciding to drop his little sink brush, minho heaves a sigh and he decides to give up for today. his skin was starting to hurt and it just was not worth it. ”kibumah, let’s try tomorrow, this isn’t going to work,” he says and kibum snorts all the way from the bathroom. he’s in the middle of scrubbing his face clean, trying out any sort of skincare products minho has, ignoring the already delicate nature of his skin.

”shut up, your face is _fine_ , i look like an alien simba,” and at that minho bursts out laughing before he drags himself onto his feet to join kibum in the bathroom.

”i think you’re a cute alien simba,” minho grins, his chest pressed close to kibum’s shoulders and there’s a brief second where he gets to see his gaze flick down, shyly almost. minho figures that is all he needs to wrap his arms around kibum’s waist. of course he gets pushed away, but only enough to grab his shirt and pull him a little closer.

”super cute alien simba,” minho whispers and he wants to say something more, but kibum must have read the situation just the way he did because he’s brought in for a kiss. it’s a short kiss, it’s brief and minho’s mind yells at him that he just called kibum _alien simba_ before their first kiss. definitely not how he had wanted it.

but kibum’s cute smile after makes up for it. it makes their afternoon even better and what makes it better is that kibum doesn’t seem to care more about his face paint, because he pulls minho in for another kiss.


End file.
